Benutzer Diskussion:Peace1997
Regeln: *Bitte keine Sinnlosen Diskus machen *Netter Umgangston Archiv * Archiv 2010-10/2011-05 Bild Hallo.Ich würde gerne wissen wie mann ein Bild bei seinem Profil einfügt... Ein zweites Bild in einem Artikel Hi Peace!Ich würde gerne wissen wie man ein zweites Bild in einem Artikel einfügt.Und biiiiiittte besuche meinen Wiki.Ich würde Mitarbeiter gebrauchen.. Bearbeiten Ich habe richtig coole Bilder von Ryuga und möchte sie einfügen.Nur leider kann ich Ryuga nicht bearbeiten.Die Bilder sind toll und perfekt für die Seite. Stub Peace mir ist aufgefallen wir haben zu viele Stub Artikel MissMelodietalk 14:18, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) wann ist es kein Stub mehr? wie viel muss da stehen? Ich hab keine Ahnung wie das geht.. Okay habs :) danke :) So jetzt will ich mit dir um ein neues Problem reden :) Also wenn ich bearbeite, schreib ich so viel text das ich unten bei diesem Tyson max Bild ankomme. Das Problem ist ich kann da einfach nichts mehr erkennen.. kann man da snicht komplett rot machen.. vorher hatts mir besser gefallen -.- MissMelodietalk 15:24, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) Mitarbeit Ich werde wieder arbeiten sobald ich Zeit habe der neue Skin geht gar nicht das macht das bearbeiten zu schwer und wirkt abstoßend. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 17:52, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) RE 1. Was war da für ein Fehler? Dir ist schon klar, dass du grad toggle vernichtet hast? 2. Schreibt man bei so was einfach die änderungen der visionen, klar? sry wenn ich mich hart ausdrücke, aber echt. [[Benutzer:Plinfa98|'' --gez.'' Plinfa98]]→Fragen← 16:50, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : seit wann funtzt der nur dann? das wäre ja genauso, als wenn toggle nur funktionieren würde wenn es spoiler gebe. außerdem entfernt man dann nicht die gesammte js sondern nur den neuen teil... ich mach einfach toggle wieder unmöglich... in der js waren übrings auch inge, die schon vorher drin waren also. 09:07, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::hab es jetzt erstmal komplett zurückgesetzt... deinen counter kannste jetzt wieder rein machen. 09:14, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Dynamische Navigationsleisten Guten Morgen. Wie Dir vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist, habe ich am Montag das JavaScript für die dynamischen Navigationsleisten so umgeschrieben, dass es mit allen MediaWiki-Skins kompatibel ist. Das Script findest Du unter MediaWiki:Common.js. Das CSS für Oasis (New Wikia), kannst Du auf MediaWiki:Wikia.css verändern, für die restlichen Skins befindet sich das CSS auf MediaWiki:Common.css. Das Script und die Stylesheets kannst Du gerne an andere Wikis weitergeben. Ich werde dafür noch eine Seite in der Wikia Hilfe schreiben. Sollte es noch irgendwelche Probleme geben, schreibe mich bitte an. Gruß, Tim @Support 08:36, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bit-Beasts Peace1997, ich habe eine Frage. Und zwar kann ich die Bit Beasts und Beyblades von der Original Saga beschreiben? und wenn ja, dann gibt es ein kleines Problem, denn einige Bit Beasts haben denselben Namen wie das Blade. das heißt ich müsste das Bit Beast so nennen: Cyber Dragoon (Bit Beasts). So zu sagen schreibe ich den Namen, dahinter in Klammern (Bit-Beats) MissMelodietalk 13:32, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ah ich habe gerade die zweite Staffel bescchrieben :) Okay, hab nicht gesehen das wir das so haben:) MissMelodietalk 14:51, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) You Stole Something Excuse me but the German Beyblade Wiki stole our list of 4D Beyblade naviagtion Template. Go to Big Bang Pegasus and look at the bottom, that Template, is what I created and someone here stole it, so if you don't remove it, I'll keep your Main Page Template on English Beyblade Wiki ok? User talk:EdBoy3 Click here, that is the template you stole from us. Don't panic. The template is changed, so it should be ok again. If next time, whoever takes a template, first asking. So there should be no more contradiction. It costs nothing question.--Blacky21 09:43, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Beyblade Website stiehlt unsrere Artikel! Mir ist eine Seite aufegfallen, die unsere Artikel einfach direkt übernimmt ohne einen vermerk! Der Link ist hier: beyblademetalmasters.de.tl Toa nuriamer 15:50, 11. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Schöne Seite Hallo, ich finde eure seite siet voll cool aus. am besten gefallen mir die charaktere, die textesind schön lang,die seite schöön groß und dieinformationen toll. ich kannte nur die Metal saga.. aber original sieht auch gut aus Lieblingsfolge Darf ich eigentlich meine Lieblingsfolge "Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Episode 109 Kenta's Determination" in mein Profil reinstellen? Sie ist japanisch. LG Panferno99 Rollback Peace, wir haben 2 Rollbacks. Einer von denen ist recht inaktiv. DarkPain14 macht sein Job super. Vill solltest du etwas warten oder schreib mir mal deine Meinung. PS: Danke für dein Pro in Higurashi^^ MissMelodietalk[[:w:c:de.higurashinonakukoroni|'@Higurashi']] 17:48, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Habe interresse Klar! Ich hätte daran Interresse. Ich habe mich schon dazu informiert. Aber erklähre mir das bitte nochmal genau. Wieso soll meine Seite Unordentlich sein? (Nicht böse gemeint.) LG Panferno99 18:22, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC)